In timepieces with multiple displays, inserting a plurality of counters, each dedicated to the display of a particular magnitude, often causes problems, in certain already very crowded areas of the movement, in particular in proximity to the stem for controlling time-setting, and, in some cases, for controlling winding and/or the adjustment of other magnitudes, such as the date, day, month, time zone or other magnitude.
It is known to position the pivot pin of this type of counter in the bottom plate, connected to the gear train. This arrangement has the drawback of moving the gear train away from the display control mechanism, whose counter is one of the peripheral display members. This gear train is conventionally disposed on a train bar, and away from the gear train area.